Errance
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione, en errance entre Grimmaurd Place et la forêt de Dean durant l'année scolaire 1997/1998. Recueil d'OS
1. Ennui

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cigarette". Le but du défi était d'écrire une histoire (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Cette nuit, j'ai choisi un aimable trio pour m'accompagner plusieurs heures durant. Tous les OS qui vont suivre concerne donc Harry, Ron et Hermione, en errance entre Grimmauld Place et la forêt de Dean durant l'année scolaire 1997/1998. Je m'excuse par avance des détails qui pourraient ne pas coller._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Ennui**

Ronald Weasley, au jour de ses dix-huit ans, n'avait jamais fumé ni la cigarette ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Tout petit, sa mère lui avait dit que ça rendait les dents jaunes et son père que ça chamboulait l'esprit. Ron vénérait sa dentition et n'avait besoin que de la présence d'une miss je-sais-tout à ses cotés pour sentir son esprit partir. Pour ces deux raisons, il n'avait jamais senti cette irrépressible envie de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres, d'en aspirer la fumée, de la triturer avec l'ongle de son pouce tout en la faisant rouler entre son index et son majeur. Dean Thomas le lui avait bien proposé, un jour, dans le parc de Poudlard, le long du lac, mais Ron avait poliment décliné l'invitation et n'avait plus jamais été importuné pour ce motif précis.

Depuis quelques mois, Ronald Weasley regrettait cet état de fait. Précisément depuis qu'il avait fuit une horde de Mangemorts venus perturber le mariage de son frère. Depuis ce jour-là, il errait en compagnie de Harry et Hermione, sans tâche précise à effectuer.

Oh! il s'était bien occupé quelques temps. Il s'était même introduit _incognito_ dans le Ministère de la Magie sous un déguisement de Polynectar, accompagné de Harry et Hermione. Il avait alors eu droit à sa dose d'action en réparant une fuite dans la tuyauterie du bâtiment, en sauvant quelques nés-moldus et en se désatibulant. Mais depuis, il n'avait plus fait grand chose de ses dix doigts, hormis tailler quelques bout de bois, préparer maladroitement un petit-déjeuner - Hermione l'en avait ensuite dissuadé – et triturer le bouton de fréquences sur la radio de poche qu'il avait trouvé au fond du sac en perles, agitant sa baguette dans l'espoir d'entendre des nouvelles du monde sorcier et peut-être de sa famille.

On pouvait résumer tout cela en trois mots : Ron s'ennuyait.

Il n'était pas un élu, celui à qui une mission avait été dévolue et qui n'avait d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Il était là par amitié, par loyauté, par admiration aussi pour celui qui avait toujours brillé là où Ron se sentait ridicule. Que ce soit pour ses talents en Quidditch, pour sa facilité apparente à courtiser les filles ou encore sa faculté d'être admiré partout où il allait, Ron admirait Harry. Mais il n'avait aucune des qualités de son ami.

Il n'était pas non plus une tête pensante. Il avait tout juste la moyenne en cours, étonnait plus par son humour ou son sens de la répartie que par sa logique et sa mémoire. Et puis, il n'était pas aussi beau qu'Hermione quand il réfléchissait. Elle avait deux petits plis qui se formait systématiquement au creux de ses yeux lorsqu'elle était fortement contrariée ou prête à résoudre un problème. Elle pouvait avoir l'air aussi pincée que le professeur McGonagal, tout en restant incroyablement sexy. Sur tous ces points, Ron ne pouvait rivaliser.

Il lui restait l'humour. Dans ce domaine-là, il était très fort. Presque imbattable. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun sujet de conversation, ni aucune idée saugrenue. L'ennui avait tué ses idées et son envie de faire sourire ses amis.

Si seulement il avait fumé...

...il ne se serait pas levé, à cet instant. Il n'aurait pas crié sa rage et son ennui. Il n'aurait pas blessé ses amis de la douleur et de la peur qui le faisait souffrir depuis des semaines déjà. Peut-être qu'une cigarette entre ses doigts l'aurait suffisamment calmé.

Si seulement il avait fumé...

... il n'aurait pas rassemblé ses affaires sous les yeux d'une Hermione ébahie et incapable de bouger pour le retenir, incapable de le choisir, lui plutôt que Harry. Peut-être qu'une cigarette aurait freiné ses mouvements.

Si seulement il avait fumé...

... il aurait eu l'esprit ailleurs et les dents jaunes, mais il aurait été en compagnie de ses amis. Il ne les aurait pas abandonnés.

Ce soir-là, en chemin vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Ronald Weasley pris deux résolutions. La première était de retrouver ses compagnons, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. La seconde était de commencer à fumer.

* * *

_Je rappelle à notre aimable assistance que fumer tue (pas envie de me retrouver avec une plainte de l'agence anti-tabac)._

_Je rappelle également que si fumer tue, commenter peut sauver des vies. Alors n'hésitez plus! Écrasez votre cigarette et pianotez vos impressions._


	2. Emportement

**Errance**

**

* * *

**

_Toujours la même chose, mais sur le thème "Instrument"._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Emportement**

Aigreur. Colère. Courroux. Exaspération, irritation. Rage, rancoeur, ressentiment.

Hermione était hors d'elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait été dans une telle fureur. Tout son corps criait. Sa tête et ses mains, sa gorge et son ventre, sa poitrine et ses jambes; tout hurlait son désarroi et sa solitude.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin! Immature. Irresponsable. Complètement attardé! Il n'est pas capable de se prendre en main ni d'assumer ses choix. Parce qu'il a eu le choix! Personne ne l'a forcé à faire tout ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il retourne chez sa maman chérie! Qu'il pleure dans ses jupons! Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble, je m'en fiche.

La colère faisait trembler sa voix et ses mains. Son discours sonnait faux et la seule personne présente s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

- Mais comment ai-je pu supporter autant de lâcheté?», éructa-t-elle

Harry, à ses cotés, acquiesçait, faute de savoir que faire face à la légitime colère de son amie. Qui criait de plus en plus fort.

- Comment as-t-il pu m'abandonner? M'obliger à choisir l'impossible? Nous laisser?

Des larmes perçaient ses paroles. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Pourquoi? Tu peux me le dire?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- TU LE SAIS? TU SAIS POURQUOI IL EST PARTI?

Hermione hurlait à présent, le corps tendu par la fureur. Elle avait saisi Harry par les avant-bras et le secouait comme un prunier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux dans un mouvement de recul.

- TU LE SAIS! TU NE VEUX PAS ME LE DIRE! TU LE PROTÈGES!

Elle le gifla. Harry porta la main à sa joue et fit quelques pas en arrière. Hermione, prenant conscience de son geste, laissa couler l'eau qui germait sur ses cils et se jeta dans les bras de son ami avec autant de demande de pardon que de réconfort.

- Harry! Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Excuse-moi, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Parce que tu le détestes.

Harry avait essayé de prononcer ces mots d'une voix égale, mais la tristesse qui les avait envahi eut raison de son ton.

- Parce que je l'aime, murmura Hermione. Parce qu'il part sans explication. Parce que je ne sais pas quand je le reverrais... peut-être jamais. Et que cette idée m'est insupportable. Tellement insupportable.

Hermione resserra son étreinte. Harry sentit qu'il devait la laisser faire. Elle, d'ordinaire si forte, si courageuse, avait besoin d'un appui pour continuer à avancer sans Ron. Il devait être cet appui, car depuis longtemps elle était le sien. Il lui devait au moins ça.

- Harry, tu crois qu'on y arrivera?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer, Hermione. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Je ne sais pas comment nous ferons, mais nous y arriverons... quel que soit notre nombre. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, mais on va le faire.

- Sommes-nous les instruments du destin qu'il nous utilise ainsi?

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie et se mit à les caresser comme on câlinerait la tête d'un chaton.

- Qui sait, Hermione, qui sait...

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et se laissa maladroitement bercer. Ce réconfort aurait dû venir de Ronald... mais à défaut, Harry était un ami solide. Et lui, au moins, il était fiable.

* * *

_Y'a des hauts et des bas. La vie c'est comme ça. Consolons un peu Hermione avant de voir si une suite est possible et rassurons l'auteur qui a quelques doutes sur les posibilités d'un retour de Ron._


	3. Éclairage

**Errance**

**

* * *

**

_Toujours la même chose, mais sur le thème "Lampe"._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Éclairage**

La flamme chaleureuse de la lampe à huile de Harry Potter éclairait fièrement le petit salon. Bien que dans une tente, cette pièce avait, au fil des mois, acquis un caractère spécifique. Depuis quelques jours, elle était devenue vivante. Elle vivait des rires et de la musique, de l'espoir et du combat que ses locataires menaient ensemble. Elle avait repris ses couleurs au retour de Ron, à son absolution immédiate par Harry, et à celle, plus lente, de Hermione. Des excuses avaient été prononcés, des coups avaient été donnés et des mises au point faites. La pièce avait presque oublié l'incartade du jeune Weasley, tant tout était redevenu comme avant.

Le soir, les tours de garde étaient à nouveau équitablement répartis et chacun passait quelques heures à surveiller l'entrée de leur repaire à la lueur de la lampe.

Ce soir, Hermione tenait le premier quart. Harry était parti se coucher tôt et Ron terminait une partie d'échec jouée contre son plateau. Hermione le regarda faire choir le roi adverse, comme à l'accoutumée, et ranger l'échiquier sous son lit. Elle retourna ensuite à son observation. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ron revenir sur ses pas et s'asseoir en tailleur à côté d'elle. Elle sentit simplement sa présence lorsque leurs genoux se touchèrent. Elle continua à fixer le vide, droit devant elle, sans un regard pour son ami.

Ron se racla la gorge, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il prit alors sa respiration et demanda, d'une traite:

- Tu m'en veux encore?

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Non, elle ne lui en voulait plus. Mais elle pouvait le faire mariner un petit peu. Elle soupira.

- Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, Hermione. J'ai été... je suis un vrai crétin. Je t'ai... je vous ai abandonné. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je l'ai regretté aussitôt. Je me suis même promis de fumer pour ne plus jamais le refaire.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé et les yeux étonnés. Elle allait le sermonner lorsqu'il reprit:

- Oh, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je ne tiens jamais mes résolutions. Par exemple, l'année dernière, à Nouvel An, je m'étais résolu à... enfin, je ne tiens jamais mes résolutions. », termina-t-il, gêné.

Intriguée, mais toujours résolue à le taquiner, Hermione insista.

- Et quelles étaient toutes ces choses que tu t'étais promis de faire?

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent pivoines. Hermione avait été l'une de ses résolutions jamais tenues. Il tourna la tête vers le sol, comme un petit garçon pris en faute, et inspira:

- Deux ou trois petites choses. Avoir de meilleures notes en Potion, par exemple. Mais ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

- Et c'est tout? Tes ambitions ne sont pas très élevées, Ron.

- Je me targue de ne pas être Serpentard.

- Parfois c'est un tort. Il faut essayer certaines choses pour ne pas les regretter ensuite,. Et comment les essayer si on ne se croit pas capable de les réussir?

La flamme de la lampe vacilla. Ron tourna son regard vers Hermione. Elle lui faisait maintenant face et leur yeux, comme en rechercher l'un de l'autre, s'accrochèrent. La douceur orangée et ténue de la lampe à huile conférait à Hermione une nouvelle aura de beauté. Elle était toujours belle, bien sûr, mais ce soir, la nuit tombante et la pente sur laquelle elle avait amené la conversation la rendait encore plus troublante qu'au naturel.

«Et pourquoi pas,» pensa Ron. Pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser, à corps perdu, désespérément, fougueusement, follement? Que risquait-il? Une attaque de Voldemort? Pire, une gifle? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un instant de douleur face à la douceur certaine des lèvres d'Hermione?

Ron approcha doucement sa tête se celle de son amie. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il la touchait presque.

- J'interromps quelque chose?

Harry! Il avait oublié le facteur Harry. Il remit brusquement de la distance entre lui et Hermione. Celle-ci soupira et répondit, lasse :

- On discutait des bonnes résolutions de Ron. Je crois qu'il n'aura jamais de bonnes notes en Potion.

* * *

A nos actes manqués_, peut chanter Ron. Un jour, il concrétisera son rêve, n'est-ce pas? Je le lui souhaite de tout coeur. _

_Si les tourments de cet amoureux transit vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter._


	4. Énigme

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la douzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cochon". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_L'idée du recueil reste identique._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Énigme**

Harry s'était retiré dans la chambre du Sirius, au 16 square Grimmauld. Il passait quelques heures par jour dans cette pièce pour s'imprégner de ce passé qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il retrouvait alors de vieilles photos datant de Poudlard sur lesquelles son parrain, son père, le professeur Lupin et ce traitre de Pettigrow souriaient, se chamaillaient, éclataient de rire, se battaient à coup de polochon ou flânaient dans le parc. Parfois, sa mère les rejoignait pour un sourire ou deux sur les images les plus récentes. Harry ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Ces photos étaient le reflets d'une époque insouciance et de relative quiétude pour les êtres qui lui manquaient le plus au monde – si on exceptait Ginny.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'œil de Harry avait été attiré par une pile de vieux parchemins qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors. Soufflant la poussière qui les recouvrait et toussant quand celle-ci lui revint dans la figure, Harry s'empara de sa toute nouvelle découverte.

Le premier parchemin qu'il extirpa de la pile était d'un rose saumon jauni par les années. Il représentait un gros suidé à la peau nue, visible de profil, qui regardait le lecteur avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Sous l'animal, Harry pouvait lire le mention _Dans le cochon, tout est bon! _imprimé en gros caractère.

Harry n'avait jamais vu pareil locution. Il se demanda quel mystère pouvait se cacher dernière une phrase aussi kabbalistique. Devait-il jurer que ses intentions étaient mauvaises pour avoir accès aux secrets de Sirius? Devait-il promettre fidélité à la tour de Gryffondor pour voir s'agiter des danseuses dévêtues sur une musique des Bizzar'Sisters? Le papier exigerait-il un tribut de sans pour dévoiler son message, comme il était de coutume de le faire dans la prestigieuse famille des Black? Et si tel était le cas, se satisferait-il du « simple » sang des Potter?

Harry se leva, le parchemin toujours coincé entre ses doigts. Il avait envie de descendre demander leurs avis à Ron et Hermione. Ron avait une connaissance instinctive des magiques usuelles et communes aux familles uniquement sorcière. Il pourrait certainement l'aider dans ce cas de figure. Quant à Hermione, son savoir de rat de bibliothèque en faisait une alliée de choix pour résoudre un mystère de cette envergure. Il avait besoin d'eux.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Sirius, rassuré de sa décision, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Ron et Hermione ne voyait pas toujours d'un bon œil que Harry passe son temps à se tourner sur son passé plutôt qu'à construire son avenir. Comment réagiraient-ils s'il descendait leur montrer ce papier, aussi important soit il pour lui? Ron lui rirait au nez et Hermione le sermonnerait sur l'utilité d'une telle découverte. Il devait trouver une manière d'aborder la chose. Il devait conférer au parchemin l'aura d'un indice. Car si Hermione et Ron se désespéraient de le voir trifouiller dans les vieilleries de son parrain, ils seraient ravis de savoir qu'il avait ainsi trouvé un indice pour leur quête d'Hocruxes. Il suffisait de dire qu'il avait trouvé cette image près de papiers concernant l'Ordre du Phénix et ses amis l'aideraient.

Avec cette résolution en tête, il dévala des escalier du manoir et rejoint Hermione et Ron dans le poussiéreux salon des Black. Ron jouait distraitement aux échecs, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Hermione qui bouquinait un obscur ouvrage. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et capta ainsi l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- J'ai trouvé ceci, claironna-t-il, tendant fièrement vers eux l'image trouvée quelques instants plus tôt. Il était parmi des correspondances de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me suis dit que ca pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, dans une mimique évidente d'incompréhension. Hermione éclata de rire. Harry crut qu'elle se moquait de Ron, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Pourtant, c'est en montrant du doigts sa précieuse image qu'elle s'esclaffait. Harry n'en revenait pas.

- Mais Harry, cela n'a rien d'un indice! C'est une vieille publicité du gouvernement britannique pour promouvoir l'agriculture porcine. « Dans le cochon, tout est bon » est en fait une maxime de Brillat-Savarin, un célèbre gastronome français - je suis passée dans son village natal avec mes parents lors de nos dernières vacances – qui est le fondateur de la cuisine française telle qu'elle est reconnue aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une énigme et encore moins une nouvelle façon de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, à moins qu'il ne s'étrangle avec un trop gros morceau de viande.

L'assurance de Harry s'évanouit. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau document dans l'entre de Sirius qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la pertinence de cette phrase. Mais il venait de comprendre ce qui avait tellement plu à Sirius dans cette publicité. Dans sa vie d'adolescent, comme dans le cochon, tout était positivement bon!

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est comme le cochon, tout y est bon!_


	5. Éternel

_La même chose, mais avec le thème "Fer"._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Éternel**

_« Pour concocter un philtre d'Amour Éternel, vous aurez besoin des ingrédients suivants:_

_200gr de pomme sans pépin_

_3 cheveux de chacun des amants_

_1 tige d'herbe du Saint Sacrement_

_12gr de poudre de chauve-souris_

_1gr de fer pour un philtre énergique; la moitié pour un philtre doux_

_une noisette de beurre_

_3 feuilles de laurier »_

Hermione referma le livre_ Potions d'Amants _qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque des Black et le posa vigoureusement sur la table richement décorée du petit salon vert. Cet ouvrage était d'une imbécilité sans nom. Comme si le fer, simple particule chimique, pouvait endurcir un amour... non mais vraiment. L'auteure – une certaine Aphrodite Belami – avait dû consommer une sérieuse quantité de potion de confusion avant d'écrire des idioties pareilles. Ou peut-être était-elle proche de Sybille Trewlaney avec laquelle elle s(amusait à imaginer des théories plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle décoincerait Ron et l'amènerait à l'embrasser.

Elle se savait amoureuse de lui depuis plus de six mois, lorsque la jalousie à l'encontre de Lavande Brown lui avait brulé les entrailles. Elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment était réciproque depuis le début de l'été, lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez les Weasley pour aider aux préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Depuis qu'ils logeaient au manoir Black, la promiscuité de leur habitat et leurs vies désormais liées auprès de Harry avait fait espérer à Hermione un rapprochement plus physique entre elle et Ron. Mais rien ne venait. Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire pour améliorer cette situation. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un genre de savoir qui ne sortait pas des livres. Les rares informations qu'elle avait glané affirmaient qu'il était du devoir de l'homme de séduire et de conquérir sa bien aimée. Hermione restait donc inactive, attendant des gestes qui se laissait désirer tout en se plongeant, comme à son habitude, dans le travail.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien de précis à faire et elle s'était emparée des livres que les Black possédaient sur le sujet. Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée de n'y trouver que des insanités ou des bêtises écrites avec moult préjugés. Jamais Ron n'aurait ouvert ces livres. D'ailleurs, Ron lisait peu en dehors des bandes dessinées de Martin Miggs, le moldu fou et de ses livres scolaires. Il était peu studieux, c'était un fait. Mais il avait tellement d'autres atouts.

Il était... il était...

- Oh, Harry, claironna Ron qui entrait à l'instant dans le salon en compagnie de leur ami, tu as eu des nouvelles de Lavande?

Il était lourd! Comme un kilo de fer.

* * *

_Les ingrédients cités au début d'OS sont réellement utilisés (séparément, je précise) pour allumer la flamme de l'amour entre deux êtres, que se soit par absorption, aspersion, rêves ou échange._

_Allez-vous commenter, même si je ne vous fais boire aucun philtre?_


	6. Égocentrisme

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Conviction". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Égocentrisme**

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Cette phrase revenait comme un mantra dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle était devenue un leitmotiv, un but en soi, une raison d'avancer. Souvent elle se distillait de manière édulcorée dans ses propos. Spécialement lorsqu'il voulait arbitrairement avoir raison bien qu'il se sache en tort. Il était l'élu, porteur d'une tâche le dépassant, héritier du rêve d'Albus Dumbledore, désigné par une prophétie avant même sa naissance et espoir d'un pan important de la communauté magique. Alors, oui, c'était peut-être un peu vaniteux de sa part, même légèrement prétentieux, comme aimait à le répéter le professeur Rogue, mais Harry devait sauver le monde.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Cela étant posé, il fallait maintenant trouver comment. C'était la partie intellectuelle de sa mission, et il s'appuyait sur Hermione pour dénouer les fils entremêlés du passé de son mentor, du conte des Trois Frères et de la chasse aux Hocruxes. Lui n'était pas très fort pour ce type de subtilité à la limite du jeu politique. La seule vision du livre empli de runes qu'Hermione relisait sans cesse lui donnait la migraine. La force de Harry résidait dans son statut de héros – et il était un héros parce que d'autres lui avaient assigné ce rôle. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'être pour le bien de tous. Il le devait parce que toute sa vie et toute son histoire convergeait vers la destruction de Lord Voldemort. Même s'il avait voulu l'éviter, il n'aurait pas pu ! Il se serait senti particulièrement proches des héros de tragédies grecques s'il avait eu les connaissances culturelles d'Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Lui devait sauver le monde.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Il devait surtout sauver son monde, s'il voulait être précis. Il voulait pouvoir assurer une paix relative à celle dont le souvenir restait présent à son esprit. Il voulait sauver le monde pour sauver Ginny. Il savait qu'une fois sa mission presque divine accomplie, il s'engagerait envers elle de manière formelle. Il était et avait toujours été une espèce de chevalier dont cette princesse était très tôt tombée éperdument amoureuse. Maintenant, il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il méritait toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui. Pour sa dulcinée, le chevalier Harry allait combattre le dragon. Il allait sauver le monde.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Et quand il aurait fini? Il jouerait les modestes, encensant ses compagnons d'exil qu'étaient Ron et Hermione. Il acclamerait peut-être davantage Ron, parce que celui-ci en avait davantage besoin. Harry n'était peut-être pas un intellectuel, mais il ressentait ce genre de subtilités. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre que chacun désirait toujours ce qu'il n'avait pas? Et l'amitié qu'il portait au jeune Weasley le poussait souvent à partager avec ce dernier les lauriers qu'il pouvait recevoir pour leurs aventures communes, du voyage en Ford Anglia aux balades nocturnes, en passant par une intrusion dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais avant de penser à l'argent et à la gloire, il devait sauver le monde.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se cachait dans des endroits incongrus – il se demandait parfois quand Hermione avait eu le temps de visiter autant d'endroit différents – abrité sous une tente rustique de laquelle émanaient d'étranges effluves. C'était son devoir, bien sûr, mais il avait souvent froid et parfois un peu faim. Son esprit chevaleresque lui dictait de poursuivre sa quête et il n'admettrait jamais qu'elle lui pesait parfois, même si c'était le cas. Après tout, même quand on est un ado de dix-sept ans un peu paumé, parfois, on doit sauver le monde.

« Moi, Harry Potter, je dois sauver le monde. »

Mais il aurait quand même préféré le sauver depuis son salon.

* * *

_Et vous, vous sauvez régulièrement le monde de votre salon? Venez me raconter votre vie - et éventuellement exprimer votre ressenti - via les commentaires!_


	7. Enfermement

**Errance**

* * *

_Même chose, mais avec le mot «Prison»._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Enfermement**

Elle criait.

Hermione criait.

De douleur.

Comment pouvait-on faire crier Hermione? Qui pouvait être assez cruel pour la faire souffrir? Comment pouvait-on lui vouloir du mal?

Hermione, agaçante Hermione, irritante Hermione, douce Hermione, brillante Hermione, forte Hermione, lumineuse Hermione, belle Hermione.

Hermione hurlante.

Qui, sinon une folle, une malade mentale, une évadée, une femme qui avait perdu sa joie et sa conscience entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui et ensuite au sein de la prison d'Askaban? Qui, sinon Bellatrix Lestrange?

Ron était enfermé bien plus bas. Il sen sentait seul, malgré la présence de cinq autres prisonnier dans les geôles du manoir Malefoy. Il était impuissant, comme souvent, criant lui aussi derrière les barreaux métalliques et ensorcelés qui le maintenait éloigné d'elle. Peut-être pensait-il que ses cris couvriraient ceux du Doloris. Peut-être criait-il pour extérioriser sa propre douleur, égale à celle de Hermione, même si sa douleur à lui se concentrait dans son estomac qui était désormais de plomb.

Qu'on le prenne lui, hurlait-il, lui, mais qu'on épargne Hermione.

Pas Hermione.

Ne lui faites pas de mal, suppliait-il, sanglotait-il.

Les hommes ne pleurent pas, mais il n'était pas encore un homme accompli. Il était un petit garçon emprisonné dans une cave sombre et humide et on lui avait enlevé sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, son amour. On lui faisait du mal; on leur faisait du mal à tous deux. Personne ne pouvait blesser Hermione sans que Ron ne soit lui aussi meurtri. Bellatrix l'avait-elle compris? Jouissait-elle de ce jeu malsain, se délectant des cris des amants inavoués?

Ron plongeait frénétiquement la main dans sa poche, oubliant, dans son égarement, que leurs baguettes avaient été confisquées. Il n'entendait pas Harry crier avec lui, il ne sentait pas la main compatissante de Luna sur son épaule. Il n'entendait que les cris de douleur d'Hermione et les tirades de haine de Bellatrix qui crachait son dégout, éructait son mépris et susurrait des propos désobligeants aux oreilles de sa belle.

Soudainement, il y eut le silence.

L'absence de tout cri fut encore plus insupportable que les hurlements retentissants jusque là. Le silence était bien trop lourd de sens. Il était synonyme de mort, de désolation, de recueillement lors des enterrements.

Pour couvrir le silence, Ron cria. Une plainte presque bestiale, venant de ses entrailles, jailli de sa gorge, sa bouche, ses lèvres pour se répercuter sur les parois de la cache dans laquelle ils étaient confinés.

Ce fut Harry – c'était toujours Harry – qui le tira de sa douloureuse transe. D'un mouvement, il lui indiqua l'escalier. Ron sut qu'il devait laisser le silence s'installer, malgré tout ce que ce silence portait en lui de coupable. Le silence désormais détesté était sans doute l'unique chance qu'ils avaient de se sauver et, plus important que tout, de rejoindre Hermione. Pour elle, il devait consentir à ce sacrifice.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement sur la plage, non loin de la chaumière aux coquillages, Ron serra violemment Hermione contre lui. Il la serra à l'en étouffer et elle s'accrocha à lui en retour. Elle respirait. Elle émettait un bruit doux et réconfortant. Elle était vivante. Épuisée mais vivante. Et surtout, elle ne criait plus.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau une plainte, lointaine, comme hors de la bulle qu'il créait avec Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'en se détachant d'elle qu'il vit Harry prostré auprès du corps de Dobby qui, lui, ne crierait plus jamais.

* * *

_Voilà, vous avez gagné, j'ai envie de pleurer après avoir écrit sur un pareil thème. Un petit commentaire pour sécher mes larmes?_


	8. Espoir

**Errance**

* * *

_Même chose, mais avec le mot «Onde»._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Espoir**

«_ Sorcier, sorcière, bonsoir et bienvenue sur Potterveille, la seule radio sorcière de ce pays indépendante, libre..._

_- Et complètement illégale._

_- Nous sommes Rapière et Rongeur._

_- Ou Rongeur et Rapière!_

_- Ce soir, nous sommes heureux de vous proposer, en grande première mondiale, le premier jeu radiophonique qui ridiculise à volonté Vous-Savez-Qui grâce à des blaguounettes, des calembours, des devinettes et des charades._

_- Elles nous sont remises discrètement en mains propres par des auditeurs assidus et inventifs._

_- Sorciers, sorcières, bienvenue à La Grosse Tête!_

_Tatalala tala tala._

_- Une devinette de Madame Zen qui veut rester anonyme et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi. Hum hum... Quel est la différence entre un mangemort?_

_- Heu... Votre blague est-elle bien complète, mon cher Rapière? Si c'est le cas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais à votre sourire, je devine qu'elle vous fait beaucoup rire._

_- Y'en a un qui a des jambes! Hahaha hahaha!_

_- Chers auditeurs, vous êtes certainement aussi perplexes que moi après cet essai humoristique. Je propose que nous nous tournions vers notre invitée sérieuse de la soirée, Rose, qui vient nous parler maternité en ces temps difficiles. N'est-ca pas un pari risqué que de donner la vie alors que le futur est incertain?_

_- Au contraire, Rongeur, au contraire. Je vois cette enfant comme l'espoir de lendemain qui chantent. Je porte l'avenir et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui offrir radieux! Nous nous battons tous, au quotidien pour aider les sorciers d'ascendance moldue à échapper au régime en place. Nous ne sommes pas couché devant un tyran. Et puis, il y a Harry Potter en qui j'ai une grande confiance._

_- Nous rappelons aux auditeurs qui l'auraient oublié que votre mari a formé Harry à la défense contre les forces du mal!_

_- J'ai d'ailleurs autant confiance en Romulus qu'en Harry! Où qu'il soit, je suis certaine qu'il cherche un moyen de nous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui! J'aimerais tant qu'il sache que nos pensées vont vers lui et que nous n'arrêtons pas la lutte. Je ne l'arrêterai jamais. _»

Harry, les yeux embués devant le petit post de radio de Ron, murmura.

« Il le sait, Tonks, et il a besoin de le savoir. »

Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, le regard décidé.

« Et nous non plus, nous n'arrêterons pas avant la chute de Vous-Savez-qui! »

* * *

_Oui, c'est un peu gros, peut-être un peu lourd et l'humour est pourri, mais j'assume, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Vous avez malgré tout le droit de critiquer et de dire que ce chapitre est mauvais et ne possède ni queue ni tête. C'est à cela que servent les commentaires. Si, si!_


	9. Échappée

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la (déjà) dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Inspiration ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. Les passages en italiques sont extraits du tome 7._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Échappée**

Harry avait eu une idée brillante en grimpant sur le dos du dragon de Gringotts.

Harry avait toujours de bons réflexes même s'ils flirtaient parfois avec la folie. Ron ne pouvait nier que cette idée-là leur sauvait la vie. Pourtant, contrairement à l'habitude, il y avait une faille dans son plan. Plus qu'une faille, c'était un gouffre.

Il avait pensé à chevaucher un dragon, à la perturber suffisamment avec ses sorts conjugués à ceux de Hermione, à l'aider à creuser des brèches dans le labyrinthe caverneux de Gringotts, à se protéger des chutes de gravats que cela entrainait, à se cramponner au dos du dragon lorsque ses mouvements se faisaient trop brusques et même à l'aiguiller quand son handicap ne lui permettait pas de contourner d'éventuels obstacles.

Harry avait donc trouvé un moyen presqu'infaillible pour s'échapper de l'endroit le mieux gardé du monde magique, si on exceptait Poudlard. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'il lui serait bien plus difficile de se soustraire au dragon qu'à ses gardes. Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures que, agrippé aux écailles glissantes, Harry se dit qu'il y avait un problème.

- _A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche?_ demanda Ron qui avait fort astucieusement lancé un Point-au-nord – Hermione avait décidément une bonne influence sur lui.

- _Aucune idée_, répondit Harry à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

Perdus dans une mer de nuages, ils n'avaient aucun point de repère et ne savaient pas du tout où ils se trouvaient. Au nord, d'après Ron, mais c'était une information un peu vague.

Harry songea un instant à transplaner, mais il ne pouvait joindre les mains de ses amis pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte. Lâcher, ne serait-ce que d'un doigt, la prise qu'il avait sur les écailles du dragon revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Et transplaner individuellement signifiait qu'ils devaient trouver un point de chute commun, or, les seuls endroits qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois se révélaient malheureusement et dangereusement magiques.

Le soleil tombait bas sur l'horizon et Harry commençait étrangement à paniquer quand ils entrèrent dans un nuage.

- _Est-ce mon imagination_, intervint Ron, _ou est-ce qu'on perd de l'altitude?_

Harry concentra ses sensations de vol, liées à sa longue pratique du Quidditch. Il lui semblait en effet que le dragon amorçait une lente descente. La sortie du nuage donna raison à Ron. Un paysage de lacs et de collines se dessinait peu à peu et les détails se faisaient de plus en plus précis à mesure qu'ils grossissaient.

Le but du dragon semblait être le plus grand des lacs. Il devait avoir soif et était descendu, attiré par l'odeur caractéristique des eaux stagnantes.

S'approcher du sol était une idée rassurante, principalement pour Hermione, mais si le dragon s'apercevait de la présence de trois jeunes et tendres humains sur son dos, il profiterait peut-être de sa pauser pour prendre une brochette de Gryffondors grillés avec un grand verre d'eau. Il leur fallait à tout prix descendre, sauter, et ce lac semblait être leur seule chance de le faire.

Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons frigorifiés et peu rassurés.

- _Dès qu'on sera assez suffisamment près_, on saute! leur intima-t-il. _Droit dans l'eau avant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on est là!_

La descente s'accéléra. Dix mètres, sept mètres, quatre mètres. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'être au sommet du plus haut plongeoir de la piscine municipale à laquelle l'oncle Vernon l'avait emmené une dizaine d'année auparavant, il cria.

- _MAINTENANT!_

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et sautèrent.

* * *

_C'est la première fois que je me prête à l'exercice d'insertion de l'œuvre originale dans mes textes. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais. _

_Les commentaires sèchent les malheureux personnages transis de froid et mouillés jusqu'aux os par une baignade forcée._


	10. Étreinte

**Errance**

* * *

_Même chose, mais sur le thème "détail"._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. Les passages en italiques sont extraits du tome 7._

_Mot de l'auteur__ : Déjà un dixième chapitre! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pousser ce recueil si loin et avoir encore des envies de l'écrire. Je m'attache de plus en plus à ces personnages, pourtant principaux, pour lesquels je n'avait jusque là qu'un intérêt limité. Je profite de ce passage à deux chiffres pour remercier chaque lecteur, chaque commentateur. Vos lectures et vos avis rendent cette histoire vivante. Merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Étreinte**

_-_ Ça vous ennuie si on dort tous dans le salon, ce soir?

La requête d'Hermione aurait paru étrange s'ils ne venaient pas d'échapper à des attaques de mangemorts deux fois dans la même journée.

- Faites comme vous voulez, opina Harry avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, l'esprit encore envahi des pensées de Voldemort.

Hermione lança quelques sorts ménagers appris récemment auprès de Mrs. Weasley afin de dépoussiérer la pièce. Ron resta derrière elle, les bras ballants et le regard admiratif.

- Tu es vraiment douée, Hermione.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, surprise. Ron, qui n'avait jamais été l'incarnation de la subtilité et du savoir vivre, s'essayait récemment aux compliments. Hermione était positivement étonnée de ce changement. Pour tout dire, elle en était ravie, spécialement depuis qu'elle avait noté qu'il ne complimentait qu'elle.

Elle épousseta le canapé, battit les tapis et arrangea les coussins afin de confectionner trois simulacres de lit. Le plus confortable était celui sur le canapé. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il lui semblait juste que ce lit lui revienne. Elle était la seule fille présente et si ses amis avait une once de galanterie, ils l'admettrait et la laisserait y coucher.

Mais elle les connaissait et n'attendait rien d'eux – particulièrement de Ron. Elle s'avança donc, résignée, vers une pile de coussins posés au sol.

- Prends plutôt le lit.

Elle se tourna violemment. Son esprit fatigué lui jouait-il des tours ou Ron, _son_ Ron, le roux le plus lourd de Grande-Bretagne venait de faire preuve de ... galanterie?

- Heu d'accord, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle ôta sa cape et s'allongea rapidement. Ron en fit de même, mais rejoint la pile de coussins qu'elle s'était attribuée en premier lieu. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieusement couchés pendant une longue minute avant que Hermione, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser, se tourne vers lui et murmure un timide et ensommeillé _merci_.

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être surpris.

- De ... de rien, répondit-il en se redressant également pour avoir la tête à sa hauteur. Si je peu faire autre chose pour rendre ta nuit paisible, ce sera avec plaisir.

Hermione rougit. Il y avait bien une chose qui l'aurait réconfortée, mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi aller en dehors du cercle familial. Pourtant, à défaut des parents qu'elle n'avait plus, elle pouvait s'en remettre à son meilleur ami.

- La journée a été difficile, Ron. Le mariage de ton frère, les mangemorts, notre fuite,... J'ai eu si peur! Et Harry qui ne ferme pas son esprit alors que c'est dangereux. J'ai envie ... j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là pour moi.

Elle le regarda avec des points d'interrogation plein les yeux, points qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre.

- Je suis là, Hermione. Je serai toujours là pour toi, promit-il.

Sa promesse faisait officie d'aveu.

- Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras?

Ron ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais il ne pouvait refuser une telle demande. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle se blottit intensément dans le cocon qu'il lui offrait. Ils restèrent dans cette inconfortable position jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne cueillir Hermione. Il la coucha doucement, précautionneusement, sur le canapé et la borda. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent qu'au moment où Ron sombra à son tour.

Ce bref contact, leurs doigts joints, leur angoisse commune et leur câlin affectueux n'étaient que des détails, mais ils changeaient lentement les fondements de leur relation.

_Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure. [...] À part la respiration lente et régulière d'Hermione et Ron, tout était silencieux. [...] Le bras d'Hermione reposait sur le sol, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de ceux de Ron._

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux qu'un moment de tendresse entre Hermione et Ron._


	11. Égaré

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Précision". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque.__Les passages en italiques sont extraits du tome 7._

___Mot de l'auteur : Après le seuil des dix chapitres, voici celui des cent commentaires également atteint. Encore merci de votre lecture. Je n'en attendais vraiment pas autant sur un recueil écrit par pur esprit de compétition et envie de défi._

* * *

******Chapitre 11 : Égaré**

Ron avait parcouru cette forêt de long en large plusieurs fois sans rien apercevoir. Il aurait pu décrire, de mémoire, les espèces végétales y poussant et conseiller un creux d'arbre particulièrement confortable – pour un arbre, du moins – s'il venait à quelqu'un l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile. En plein hiver, il n'était pas certain que ces connaissances soient reconnues à leur juste valeur, mais Ron n'avait pas réellement d'autres pensées positives pour l'accompagner.

Le bilan était vite fait. Il avait lâchement abandonné ses deux meilleurs amis plusieurs semaines auparavant à cause d'un médaillon et de débats internes trop lourds à porter. Il en avait eu honte immédiatement. Malheureusement pour lui, certaines décisions sont irrévocables et, quand il avait fait demi-tour, il n'avait trouvé qu'une écharpe parfumée au feu de bois et au parfum Hermione, odeur qu'il avait régulièrement humée pour se rappeler sa bêtise d'avoir quitté ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde mais qui s'atténuait au fil des jours.

Il avait trouvé refuge chez son frère, le seul qui ne le jugerait pas, quoi qu'il en pense. Il était resté des jours entiers perdu dans un grand lit blanc et propre, à jouer avec le Déluminateur. Puis cette boule était apparue et l'avait conduit dans cette forêt qu'il arpentait depuis avec rage et espoir. Il espérait sincèrement que ses amis seraient, eux aussi, dans ce bois.

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, il ratissa la forêt dans l'espoir d'un indice, d'une preuve de la présence de Harry et Hermione dans cet endroit. Il savait que Hermione était redoutable en sortilèges, mais il le percevait d'autant plus qu'il en était victime en ce moment même, ne pouvant trouver le chemin de leur tente.

La nuit était tombée et Ron était sur le point de retourner, résigné, à l'endroit où il avait dormi la veille, quand un halo lumineux lui fit tourner la tête. La lumière était lointaine, pourtant Ron ne manqua pas de remarquer ce qui émettait cette lueur argentée. Un Patronus.

Un grand, fier cervidé trottinait au loin comme un phare guidant les égarés. Le Patronus de Harry! Il les avait enfin retrouvés! Harry se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin de son Patronus, le suivant fixement.

Ron courut vers son ami. Harry avait invoqué son Patronus pour permettre à Ron de les retrouver. C'était évident.

Ron essayait de se manifester, mais il avait la bouche trop sèche et le souffle trop court pour crier qu'il était là. Il vit donc, impuissant, Harry et son Patronus partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à les rejoindre.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, le Patronus disparut. Ron s'arrêta net et sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos.

Il continua à avancer – plus doucement en raison de la faible luminosité de sa baguette. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres quand il constata qu'il était aux abords d'un lac gelé et que Harry, à moitié nu, y sautait – peut-être sortait-il d'une séance de sauna.

Ron s'en approcha et attendit quelques instants que son ami remonte à la surface. Il profiterait ensuite de son esprit engourdi par le froid pour faire ses excuses et espérer l'absolution.

Après trente secondes, il trouva le temps long.

Au bout de quarante-cinq seconde, il balança son sac à dos sur la berge et plongea à son tour. Harry n'arrivait pas à remonter. Ron lui enserra la taille; lui ôta le médaillon qui semblait vouloir s'incruster dans sa chair et le sauva de la noyade comme Harry l'avait fait pour lui plusieurs années auparavant. Au passage, il récupéra le lourd objet métallique qui entrainait Harry vers le fond du lac.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé la terre ferme, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et explosa.

- _Tu... es... dingue, ou quoi? Par tous les diables, pourquoi n'as-tu pas enlevé cette chose avant de plonger?_

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

_- Alors c'était t... toi? _Bredouilla-t-il.

Voilà qu'il énonçait des évidences. Harry avait dû avaler un peu trop d'eau et n'avait plus l'esprit clair. Ron allait se moquer de lui, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment en position de force. Il les avait tout de même abandonnés pendant des semaines. Il n'était pas de retour pour les chambrer et leur casser le moral.

_- Heu... oui._

_- La biche..._, reprit Harry,_ c'était toi?_

_- Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non!_ s'étonna Ron. _Je croyais que c'était ton Patronus!_

_- Le mien, c'est un cerf._

Un cerf, une biche. Ce n'était pas la même chose? Ron pensa qu'il était surréaliste de tenir une discussion précise sur les différences entre le mâle et la femelle après avoir frôlé la mort.

_- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je me disais bien qu'il paraissait différent. Pas de ramure._

Mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Le fait marquant, c'était qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Cela valait bien toutes les ramures du monde!

* * *

_Cela faisait quelques chapitres que Ron n'avait plus été au centre de mon attention. J'ai naturellement réparé cette énorme bévue. J'espère que ce chapitre se lit aussi bien et facilement que les précédents._

_Les commentaires, c'est encore plus important que la ramure qui différencie la biche du cerf._


	12. Étranger

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dix-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Etranger". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Étranger**

Depuis le début de leur exil, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient planté leur tente dans bien des endroits. Ils n'y restaient jamais plus de quelques jours et en surveillaient l'accès nuit et jour.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient installés au bas d'une colline en lisière de bois. Le mois d'octobre débutait et les arbres rougeoyants perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles. Le paysage embrasé était digne d'une carte postale avec les troncs bruns anarchiques, le tapis orangé de feuilles mortes et le ciel bas et gris.

Harry montait la garde, frissonnant. Les températures en chute libre depuis quelques jours l'avait obligé à modifier ses habitudes vestimentaires. Au milieu de la journée, il était déjà emmitouflé dans un gros pull en laine, dernier cadeau de Noël de Molly Weasley. Il remerciait silencieusement la mère de Ron pour ces pulls qui ne correspondaient certes pas à la dernière mode sorcière, mais qui tenaient bien chaud.

Rien ne bougeait. Pas une feuille soufflée par le vent, pas une branche sèche craquée par un passant. Hermione était partie les ravitailler au village le plus proche et Ron déprimait dans sa chambre.

Harry était seul. Sa vigilance engourdie par le froid, il contemplait vaguement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, laissant ses pensées se diriger vers Poudlard et Ginny qui lui manquaient plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer.

Soudain, un éclair roux défila d'un arbre à un autre. Surpris, Harry se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette qu'il tendit dans la direction de l'ombre mouvante. Mais plus rien ne bougeait.

Il attendit une longue minute dans cette position avant d'avancer de quelques pas vers le bois. Il entendit les feuilles crisser sous ses pas et ses chaussures couiner. Il ralentit pour atténuer ces bruits. Il lui fallut près de deux minutes pour progresser de quelques mètres seulement. Il avançait ainsi, jouant les équilibristes à chaque fois que l'un de ses pieds quittait terre. La chance se joua de lui lorsqu'il prit appui sur une pierre glissante. Son second pied retomba lourdement et bruyamment sur le sol pour lui rendre l'équilibre perdu.

L'ombre rousse repassa quelques instants.

Harry, aux aguets, fut plus observateur cette fois-ci. Il nota que la forme se déplaçait au niveau du sol, qu'elle devait mesurer un bon mètre, que sa couleur l'aidait parfaitement à se camoufler dans le paysage automnal et qu'elle était plutôt véloce. Harry bénit ses habitudes d'attrapeur quand il se rendit compte du nombre d'informations qu'il avait obtenu en une petite seconde.

Il attendit encore un moment et continua, légèrement plus rassuré. Il devait certainement s'agir d'un animal.

La prudence s'imposait. Hermione, qui ne laissait rien au hasard, lui aurait demandé de vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Mangemort sous forme Animagus. Il devait en être certain.

Il continua son chemin, la baguette toujours levée et le pied un peu plus alerte. Il finit par atteindre les premiers arbres et vit une dernière fois l'animal jaillir de derrière un arbre et s'enfoncer sous un autre.

Quand Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction, il vit un trou d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Un terrier.

- Hominum Revelo, incanta-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Un renard, pensa Harry. Rien d'un intrus incongru. Un renard.

* * *

_Toute allusion a des faits existants n'est pas complètement fortuite._

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux que d'observer les renards._


	13. Entremets

**Errance**

* * *

_Toujours la même chose mais pour le thème "Centenaire"._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. _

_Mot de l'auteur__ : Le chapitre treize porte malheur._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Entremets**

Ron, affamé, venait d'entamer son omelette à grande bouchée. Il attendait chaque jour ce moment avec tellement d'envie qu'il jouissait de son repas comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Sa fourchette piquait de grands carrés de blancs d'œuf visqueux car pas totalement cuits. Sa main enfournait le tout dans une bouche au diamètre impressionnant. Il mastiquait avec délice, au bord de l'extase, savourant chaque bouchée dans un état de grâce proche de la béatitude.

Il était dix-sept heure et ils démarraient à peine leur déjeuner. Dire qu'ils étaient décalés aurait été un mensonge. C'était pire que ça.

Harry était moins empressé, mais il s'était jeté sur son assiette avec le même désir que Ron, son estomac gargouillant depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il avait une faim de loup que l'habitude n'atténuait pas. Il savait qu'il leur était difficile de trouver plus de nourriture car chaque excursion hors de leur tente devait être planifiée et méticuleusement préparée, mais il souffrait de ne pouvoir se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et commander un sundae chez Florian Fortarôme.

Hermione, pour sa part, ne touchait pas à son repas. Elle avait posé l'imposant livre de Rita Skeeter à côté de son assiette et paraissait plongée dans une réflexion qui l'empêchait de goûter aux plaisirs de la table. Les yeux perdus dans un lieu connu d'elle seule, elle avait une attitude digne de Luna Lovegood – chose qu'elle n'aurait vraisemblablement pas pris comme un compliment vu tout ce qui la séparait habituellement de la jeune fille.

Harry remarqua assez rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, mais il décida que son appétit primait sur la raisonnement, certainement très complexe, qui accaparait Hermione. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en discuter après l'omelette. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait évoquer l'idée d'aller chercher une glace dans un supermarché moldu.

Ron, quant à lui, était bien trop absorbé par son repas pour se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand il mangeait, Ron Weasley était en transe, incapable de se concentrer sur une activité externe à son système digestif. Hermione aurait pu danser nue sur la table avec une dizaine de Vélanes comme partenaires, il n'était pas certain de le remarquer.

Les deux assiettes furent vidées avant qu'Hermione ne commence la sienne. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard cupide. Ron fut le plus rapide. Il tendit la main vers le dernier morceau d'omelette.

- Si tu n'as pas faim, je veux bien me sacrifier et manger ta part, suggéra-t-il assez fort pour extirper Hermione de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête. Ses yeux reprirent vie et elle fixa Ron d'un air stupéfait.

- Pardon, tu disais?

- Monsieur l'estomac sans fond veux te piquer ton repas, Hermione, se moqua Harry. Et vu que tu es visiblement accaparée par autre chose...

Hermione jeta a nouveau un coup d'œil à _Vie et Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement, vas-y Ron, sers-toi.

L'intéressé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit la totalité de l'assiette de son amie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour transplaner.

- Tu peux nous dire che qui te tracache, maint'nant, intervint-il la bouche encore pleine d'omelette.

Hermione prit un temps avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis le milieu de la journée.

- Dumbledore, Batilda Tourdesac, Dedalus Diggle, Grindewald, ta tante Muriel,... Ils ont tous eu entre 150 et 190 ans! Comment diable font les sorciers pour vivre si longtemps? Et pourquoi ça n'étonne personne?

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux que les questions existentielles de Hermione._


	14. Écriture

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Stylo". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Écriture**

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour écrire cette lettre. Elle s'était assise un soir devant la tente et avait prétexté un tour de garde pour s'y atteler. En réalité, l'écriture lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et près de quatre nuits lors desquelles elle s'était écorché les mains et avait usé ses yeux, éclairée par une lampe-tempête qu'elle avait dénichée chez ses parents quelques jours avant leur départ pour nulle part.

Ses tours de garde étaient devenus de grands moments de réflexion. Il y en avait d'autres, bien entendu, mais elle ne s'autorisait qu'à cette occasion à penser à Ron. Pas seulement comme un allié dans cette aventure, un ami et un confident. Elle pensait à lui comme un amant.

Elle rêvait à leurs futures étreintes passionnées, leurs baisers chauds – humides, aurait dit Harry – leurs corps proches, leurs mains jointes. Elle s'imaginait des scènes de romans, des instants magiques, des paroles romantiques et des silences plein de sens. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que ce qu'elle inventait n'existerait jamais en dehors de ses circonvolutions cérébrales. Ron était l'antithèse du héros de roman à l'eau de rose.

Il était musclé, soit, mais cela lui donnait l'air gauche et enveloppé au lieu de lui dessiner des tablettes de chocolat à damner un saint. Il était beaucoup trop grand – et elle bien trop petite – pour que leurs corps prennent les positions qu'elle voulait leur donner. Il était roux – aucun héros de roman ne l'était jamais, sauf Poil de Carotte, ce qui n'était pas un excellent exemple. Il n'était pas romantique, elle l'avait expérimenté plus d'une fois durant les six ans passé en sa compagnie, bien qu'il ait sensiblement amélioré son comportement lors des derniers mois. Il ne savait pas apprécier les silences, leur préférant des jeux de mots idiots ou des traits d'esprit grossiers.

Et puis... il ne l'aimait pas. Parmi tous ses défauts, c'était celui-là le pire. Sur les autres, elle aurait pu passer un coup de baguette magique car elle les appréciait autant qu'ils l'horripilaient. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait ni changer ni occulter, c'était bien les sentiments de Ron.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Car s'il l'aimait, il n'aurait pas pu la quitter un mois entier. L'abandon avait eu un caractère définitif et lui avait liquéfié l'estomac. Il avait vaguement toussoté être revenu pour elle, mais elle s'était persuadée qu'il l'avait plus fait pour éviter d'autres gifles que par honnêteté. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un sourire désolé en l'avouant, ce qui prouvait, à ses yeux, son mensonge.

S'il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi l'aimait-elle? Elle aurait préféré être quitte de ce sentiment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ses lèvres lourdes, à ses bras trop grands, à son torse douillet, à sa force tranquille... à cette lettre qu'elle venait de signer.

Quelle bêtise!

Elle jeta rageusement son stylo tout au fond de son sac de perle, se saisit violemment du parchemin qu'elle avait sur les genoux, ouvrit le battant de la lampe-tempête et approcha le papier du feu. La flamme se fit plus vive et la lettre s'embrasa. L'encre des quelques lettres qui y étaient tracées n'arrêta pas la combustion et toutes les pensées offertes au papier s'envolèrent en fumée.

Si elle avait été douée de conscience, la fumée se serait certainement échappée et aurait apporté à Ron le message suivant.

_« Ron,_

_J'ai envie de toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Hermione »_

Mais la fumée n'a pas de conscience.

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux qu'une lettre qu'Hermione n'aurait pas brûlé._


	15. Échauffourée

**Errance**

* * *

_Même chose pour le thème "Sapin"._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Échauffourée**

Harry passait distraitement le balai dans la salle à manger. C'était en cette occasion qu'il regrettait le plus Poudlard et cela pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il devait faire le ménage lui-même, ce à quoi il rechignait – non par méconnaissance de la pratique mais plutôt par dégout personnel, préférant honteusement le travail des elfes de maison. La seconde était qu'il utilisait pour cela un balai à d'autres fins que le Quidditch et qu'il lui était insupportable de ne pas pouvoir enfourcher son véhicule pour prendre un peu de hauteur. Alors, quand la poussière s'amoncelait de façon visible, Harry prenait sur lui et passait un coup de balai tout en expédiant son esprit le plus loin possible de cette tâche ingrate.

Noël approchait et Harry avait le cœur sautillant. Bien qu'il ne puisse fêter dignement la fin de l'année, il avait en tête quelques ritournelles qu'il avait entendues le matin même alors qu'il faisait discrètement les courses, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Depuis, il fredonnait sans cesse le même air, celui dont Dudley n'avait jamais réussi à retenir les paroles et qui était donc devenu celui que Harry préférait.

- Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts, mmmmh mmmh, chantonna-t-il. Quand par l'hiver, lala lala, lala lala de leurs attraits, mon beau sapin, roi de forêt, mmmmh mmmh.

Il entendit Hermione s'approcher et donna un peu plus de vigueur à ses coups de balai de peur de se voir reprocher son indolence. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle avait dans les bras un sapin d'un mètre de haut qu'elle avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à diriger.

- Je t'ai entendu chanter, Harry, expliqua-t-elle, et je me suis dit qu'on avait aussi droit à un sapin, même si on sait plus vraiment quand tombera Noël.

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu m'aides à le décorer? continua-t-elle.

Harry l'aida à le placer dans l'angle de la pièce. Ils s'appliquèrent ensuite à lancer des sortilèges d'illuminations. Hermione invoqua des guirlandes et des boules de Noël semblables à celles dont le professeur Flitwick avait décoré la Grande Salle de Poudlard l'année précédente. Cette ambiance de fête donnait envie de chanter. Harry entonna à nouveau son air fétiche et Hermione ne tarda pas à joindre sa voix haut perchée à celle bien plus grave, mais tout aussi fausse, de son ami.

- Mon beau sapin! s'époumonèrent-il bientôt en cœur. Roi des forêt! Que j'aime ta..

- Parure, termina Hermione

- Verdure, clôtura Harry au même moment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de chanter et se regardèrent, interloqués. Harry prit la parole le premier.

- C'est _verdure_, qu'on dit. Je connais la chanson par cœur, tu peux me croire.

- Oh, Harry, tu fais offense à ma mémoire. Je te rappelle que, MOI, j'ai obtenu des O à tous mes BUSEs. Coté mémoire, je m'y connais. Et c'est _parure_!

- _Parure_? Mais personne ne sait vraiment ce que veut dire ce mot. Imagine un enfant de trois ans. Jamais il ne dirait _parure_. Par contre, _verdure_, ça veut dire vert, c'est évident et ça ne demande pas de réflexion.

- C'est bien toi, ça. Pas de réflexion! On chante d'abord, on pense ensuite.

- Tu analyses toujours trop.

- Oui, mais je suis une fille, je sais donc faire deux choses en même temps. En l'occurrence, je sais chanter ET réfléchir aux paroles.

- Paroles, paroles, paroles. J'ai raison et tu es trop obtuse pour le reconnaitre.

- Tu penses vraiment avoir raison? s'échauffa Hermione. Attends, on va voir ce que tu vas dire en face d'un juge impartial qui sera forcément de MON avis!

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

- RON, DIS-MOI, héla-t-elle, C'EST PARURE OU VERdure...

Elle se tut avant de finir sa phrase. Dans l'euphorie du moment, elle avait oublié. Ron n'était pas là.

- Bon, ben..., murmura finalement Harry, visiblement gêné, je vais finir de balayer.

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est mieux que les parures, les verdures et les chants de Noël._


	16. Écoulement

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la vingt-cinquième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bande". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. Les passages en italique sont tirés du tome 7._

_Note de l'auteur désolé_ _: De retour. Ça valait la peine de le signaler et de m'excuser du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour recommencer à écrire. La vie avance plus vite que prévu et les journées ne comptent toujours que 24 heures._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Écoulement**

Hermione paniquait.

Ce n'était pas à cause de mauvaises notes ni du professeur McGonagal – Merlin savait, pourtant, combien les deux la terrifiaient. Hermione paniquait car elle avait pris la mauvaise décision et n'avait pas réagit suffisamment rapidement quand Yaxley avait attrapé la jambe de Ron.

Elle aurait dû s'en défaire avant de transplaner vers le square Grimmauld.

Elle avait réalisé son erreur trois secondes trop tard, alors que la porte du 12 lui sautait au visage. Elle s'était débarrassé de l'intrus avec le premier sortilège qui lui était passé par la tête et avait pensé à un endroit, n'importe lequel.

Et elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt qui les avaient déjà accueillis tous les trois par le passé, lors d'une autre soirée d'épouvante et de Mangemorts, bien avant le retour de Voldemort. Il y avait si longtemps déjà...

Elle était effrayée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais chercha immédiatement ses amis du regard. Harry était couché par terre, l'air perdu, mais les yeux ouverts et la bouche haletante. Ron était... sanglant. _Son corps était trempé de sang sur tout un côté et le sol couvert de feuilles faisait ressortir la blancheur grisâtre de son teint._

Hermione commença à paniquer.

- _Désatribulé, expliqua Hermione_ à Harry qui, relevé, s'inquiétait visiblement de l'état de leur ami.

Une solution. Elle devait trouver une solution.

Mais comment réfléchir avec tout ce rouge sous les yeux? Elle devait d'abord arrêter l'hémorragie. Qu'aurait dit le Pr. Lupin? Une solution contre les plaies, autant magiques que mécaniques... elle savait qu'il en avait parlé quand ils avaient évoqués les morsures de Strangulots... C'était de l'essence de quelque chose...

- _Harry, vite, dans mon sac_, se rappela-t-elle soudain, _il y a un petit flacon marqué « Essence de Dictame »..._

Elle remercia silencieusement Rémus Lupin en arrachant le précieux flacon des mains de Harry, sans arriver à l'ouvrir. Ses mains tremblantes l'en empêchaient. La panique l'avait atteinte plus qu'elle ne pensait jamais l'être, davantage que devant un épouvantard. Elle tenta vainement de dissimuler son angoisse aux yeux de Harry, entretenant un minimum de conversation sur la blessure de Ron. N'y pouvant finalement plus, elle lui rendit l'essence de Dictame.

- _Ouvre-le pour moi, Harry, j'ai les mains qui tremblent._

Quand elle pût enfin en verser quelques goutes sur la plaie béante, elle soupira. Le sang avait séché et la plaie était fermée. Soulagée, Hermione prit un peu de temps pour expliquer à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé en à peine deux minutes – elle avait du mal à croire que tout était allé si vite.

Après avoir décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit sur place, Ron n'étant pas transportable, elle protégea la clairière pendant que Harry montait la tente. Ses gestes étaient plus assurés et la panique était désormais retombée. Elle gardait ses amis à l'œil et constata avec plaisir que le rouge revenait aux joues du plus pâle d'entre eux.

Vers dix heures, quand Harry vint relever son tour de garde, Hermione en profita pour rendre une petite visite tardive au blessé. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Ton bras te fait encore souffrir? demanda-t-elle.

Ron risqua une grimace.

- Je peux? continua-t-elle, indiquant du menton le flanc de son ami.

Il se tourna légèrement, révélant son côté boursoufflé. Le sang avait correctement coagulé, mais la blessure n'était pas très belle à voir.

- L'idéal, ajouta-telle plus pour elle-même que pour lui, ce serait de mettre une compresse pour éviter les frottements avec tes vêtements.

- Une... quoi?

- Une compresse! Une bande, un bandage, quelque chose qui empêcherait tes pulls rêches de faire bobo à ta vilaine blessure, se moqua-t-elle.

Ron fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de se détendre.

- Ah, une compresse.

Il s'allongea à nouveau, dans sa position initiale avant de tourner la tête vers elle, l'air ennuyé.

- Et, heu... tu pourrais me la mettre?

- Bien sûr!

* * *

_Les commentaires, c'est encore mieux que caresser le corps de Ron sous prétexte de lui mettre une compresse._


	17. Engloutir

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la trente-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Consommation". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque. Les passages en italique sont tirés du tome 7._

_Note de l'auteur désolé_ _: De retour. Ça valait la peine de le signaler et de m'excuser du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour recommencer à écrire. La vie avance plus vite que prévu et les journées ne comptent toujours que 24 heures._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Engloutir**

* * *

Ron, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, allait braver l'interdit. Sous l'influence de ses amis, il était sur le point de consommer une substance, si pas illégale dans le monde sorcier, très contrôlée et souvent controversée.

Comme la première fois, il envoya à ce breuvage un regard circonspect. Cela avait le même aspect brunâtre que cinq ans auparavant; la même odeur tourbeuse, vaguement entêtante et positivement nauséabonde; la même texture épaisse et pâteuse. Dire que cette potion ne le tentait pas était un euphémisme. S'il n'y avait eu le plan auquel il devait se tenir, Ron n'y aurait pas gouté, même du bout des lèvres. Mais il y avait ce plan fou, flou, suicidaire, qu'il n'aurait ni imaginé, ni planifié s'il avait été seul.

Seul, il ne l'était pas. Harry et Hermione étaient à ses côtés. Harry et Hermione étaient toujours à ses côtés. L'amitié qui les liait apportait son lot de contraintes tacites. Il n'y avait que pour eux qu'il pouvait se risquer à une aventure pareille, qu'il pouvait mettre ses papilles et son estomac, son si précieux estomac, en danger. L'ulcère le guettait, si ce n'était à cause du stress, du moins à cause de cette boisson immonde.

- Alors, tu y arrives? lança la voix pointue d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la fine porte contreplaquée derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié.

- Ça vient, ça vient, y'a pas le feu!, ronchonna-t-il. Quand il faut y aller... continua-t-il pour lui même.

Il jeta le cheveu qu'il tenait de la main droite dans le liquide brun qui fuma à ce contact. Il se pinça alors le nez à deux doigts, prit une profonde inspiration et avala le Polynectar d'un coup, comme on prend un médicament peu avenant.

Il ressentit immédiatement les effets de la potion. Son point de vue se rapprocha du sol, son ventre occupa un espace plus imposant et son visage s'allongea de manière surprenante. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements que lui passait Harry par dessus la porte. Il _avait_ désormais_ la même petite taille, la même tête de fouine que le sorcier malade_ dont il avait pris l'apparence._ Il s'était habillé de la robe bleue marine qu'il avait trouvé pliée dans le sac._

- ..._d'après l'étiquette cousue dans le dos, je suis Reg Cattermole._

Il fallait se dépêcher, ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure et Harry n'était pas encore transformé. Ron n'avait pas le temps d'appréhender son nouveau corps, seul importait la mission qu'ils s'étaient confiés, le plan qu'ils avaient tracé : rentrer dans le ministère de la Magie avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

N'étaient-ils pas les trois sorciers les plus recherchés des Iles Britanniques?

* * *

_Commenter peut sauver des Nés Moldus!_


	18. Expatrié

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la trente-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Ile". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Expatrié**

Une île. Un petit bout de terre isolée et loin du monde. Un lopin de l'autre côté de la planète. Un paradis de cocotier ou une étendue sauvage et gelée. Un pays qu'elle pourrait arpenter en un jour. Un endroit à l'écart dont les moindres recoins lui seraient connus. Une île. Voilà à quoi rêvait Hermione.

Elle avait plusieurs raisons de vouloir s'expatrier. La plus évidente était de fuir le régime oppressif du ministère qui lui en voulait doublement : elle était à la fois Née Moldue et complice de l'ennemi public numéro 1. Le moindre pied visiblement posé dans le monde sorcier symbolisait pour elle la perte de sa baguette chérie, l'exclusion de cet univers et l'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Le baiser des Détraqueurs n'était pas si loin de ce futur inquiétant.

La seconde raison était l'envie de retrouver Ron un peu plus intimement. La tension quotidienne dans laquelle ils vivaient les rapprochait indéniablement. Pourtant, elle interdisait toute vision du futur, donc toute concrétisation. Cet état de fait rongeait Hermione. Elle avait envie de douceurs, de câlins sur le sable chaud, de baisers dans un vent arctique, de mots doux chuchotés à l'oreille, d'aventures amoureuses à flanc de colline, de courses côte à côte, de flirt et d'œillades langoureuses.

Il y avait aussi ses parents. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, malgré leur incompréhension de la magie et du monde nouveau qu'elle leur avait fait découvrir. Ils étaient toujours curieux et étonnés de la nouveauté et s'extasiaient sans cesse sur les images mobiles, les objets volants, les métamorphoses de théières ou les glaces euphorisantes. Dès qu'elle revenait à la maison après une année passée à Poudlard, ils la harcelaient de question dont ils n'entendaient rien aux réponses. Hermione l'avait compris après sa première année dans le monde sorcier, mais elle ne se lassait jamais de leur raconter ses aventures de vive voix ou par hibou.

Maintenant, ses parents habitaient sur une île. Ils l'oubliaient sur un petit bout de terre isolée et loin du monde. Ils vivaient, inconscient du danger qu'elle courrait, sur un lopin de terre de l'autre côté de la planète. Ils n'étaient ni dans un paradis de cocotier ni sur une étendue sauvage et gelée. Ils étaient sur une île. En Australie.

* * *

_Perdus sur une île déserte, le commentaire vous liera au monde._


	19. Évidence

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la trente-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hiatus". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Évidence**

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Hermione avait le nez plongé dans son dictionnaire de runes avec la ferme intention de décrypter le livre de fables pour enfant que lui avait légué Dumbledore. Elle émettait ponctuellement des idées de traductions pour certains mots, phrases ou passages et attendait vaguement l'approbation de ses acolytes.

- Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageait au hiatus, le long d'une route tordue et seule, marmonnait-elle. Non, mais qu'est-ce que « Hiatus » vient faire là? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron leva les yeux de son échiquier magique.

- Y'a quoi?

- Hiatus, Ron. Ça ne va pas du tout, cette phrase n'a aucun sens. Cette rune m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle signifie dans ce contexte.

- Heu, Hermione, intervint timidement Ron, c'est quoi ton... hiatu?

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent de colère plus que de la gêne d'avoir utilisé un mot qui se situait très clairement en dehors du cercle de compétence de son compagnon.

- Hiatus! C'est... c'est... Oh, prend un dictionnaire, Ron. Il y a des lectures importantes qui ne me permettent pas de perdre mon temps à t'expliquer le sens de mots usités régulièrement et parfaitement clairs. Il y en a un dans la bibliothèque. Cultive-toi, l'enjoignit-elle sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

Ron, penaud, se dirigea vers les ouvrages de référence qu'Hermione avait soigneusement classé et se saisit d'un gros volume rangé entre un livre de sortilège et un autre d'arithmancie.

- Hégémonie... Hémisphère... Hérisson... Hétérogène... Hiatus! J'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-il. Alors... médical... c'est un terme pour désigner un orifice. Hermione, les trois frères de ton histoire se baladent près d'un orifice? Ce sont des frères puces? Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Dumbledore, je trouve que mon cadeau est quand même bien plus cool que le tien!

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Ron sorti de sa poche le Déluminateur dont il ne se séparait jamais.

- Ron, tu le fais exprès ou c'est ta flemingite aigüe qui t'empêche de lire tous les sens donnés à ce terme? Un hiatus, c'est un intervalle de temps ou de lieu, une pause, une distance, exposa Hermione.

La demoiselle retourna à sa traduction pour en trouver le sens profond pendant que Ron, assis à nouveau devant son échiquier maugréait contre cette fille qu'il ne pouvait détester même quand il le souhaitait.

- Moi, je préférais l'orifice, conclut-il. Il ouvre plus de perspectives.

* * *

_Pour chaque commentaire offert, vous recevez une image de l'orifice de Ron. Comment? Ca ne vous plait pas? Celui d'Hermione, alors!_


	20. Entrainement

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la trente-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Plume". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Entrainement**

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Harry s'entrainait. Depuis que Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle baguette – subtilisée à un raffleur, selon le récit que son ami lui avait fait – il n'arrivait à rien. Les sorts qu'il lançait avec celle-ci était d'une puissance tendant vers zéro. Plus de la moitié de ses sortilèges n'avait d'ailleurs aucun effet.

Hermione lui avait conseillé de débuter avec des sortilèges de première année et Harry s'acharnait sur une plume d'oie depuis plusieurs heures sans l'avoir fait décoller de plus de cinq centimètres. Á délai égal, Dean Thomas avait déjà brulé une quantité impressionnante d'objets divers lors de leur première cours de sortilège, sept ans plus tôt.

Harry n'arrivait à rien. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise avec le bout de bois qu'il tenait en main. Il se sentait complètement ridicule et absolument risible dans ses piètres tentatives d'élévation de plume. Ce n'était pourtant pas si sorcier, pensait-il en son for intérieur. Même Neville y était arrivé plus rapidement qu'il ne le faisait à cet instant.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Peut-être qu'en regardant l'objet avec une attention plus soutenue, un regard plus perçant, des yeux plus enflammés et une volonté plus farouche, peut-être que sa volonté traverserait son bras, sa main, ses doigts, le coeur de dragon et l'érable de la baguette, qu'elle franchirait l'air et frapperait avec force et conviction cette satanée plume d'oie si légère et frêle qu'elle s'en trouverait projeté en orbite autour de Mars. Mais Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà cent fois tenté l'expérience et s'il n'avait eu la pesante désapprobation d'Hermione en horreur, il aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, brisant l'érable et le dragon au passage pour leur faire payer la douleur de l'échec.

Alors, Harry, inlassablement, contenant difficilement sa rage et sa colère, continuait à s'entraîner. Il le savait : un jour il s'envolerait grâce au dragon!

* * *

_Pour les sortilèges, il faut s'entrainer. Pour les commentaires aussi. Je vous propose donc un petit instant de concentration pour essayer une élevation... littéraire ou non._


	21. Enchantement

__**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la trente-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Feu". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Enchantement**

Hermione enfermait toujours ses petites flammes bleues dans des pots de confiture. Il s'agissait d'une de ces manies dont elle ne se défaisait pas car elle ignorait en être porteuse. Elle avait parfois des fioles, des marmites, des boites ou des conserves vides à proximité mais son choix se portait naturellement vers les bocaux en verre de petite taille – idéalement ceux qui n'avaient pas perdu leur odeur sucrée et fruitée au lavage.

Le rituel des flammes bleues avait débuté lors d'un match de Quidditch. Harry était encore en première année et se rappelait parfaitement de cette petite lumière, lointaine, scintillante et chancelante dans les gradins du stade. Lors des rencontres suivantes et surtout dans les affrontements sportifs avec l'équipe de Serpentard, Harry cherchait toujours ce point lumineux dans le public et le retrouvait avec soulagement. Hermione ne l'avait jamais déçu et avait toujours été présente pour lui – et pour Ron, quelques années plus tard – dans les moments importants.

Ces flammes bleues, maintenues dans leur prison de verre diffusant leur lumière tout azimut, rappelait invariablement à Harry le grand parc de Poudlard, le stade, le vif d'or, le vitesse grisante d'un balai de course lancé à pleine allure, les trois anneaux du Gardien et les séances d'entrainement interminables sous la pluie parfois battante. Ces images s'imposèrent à lui avec une telle violence, la première fois qu'Hermione utilisa ce sort bien pratique dans leur tente de fortune au milieu d'une forêt désolée, qu'il eu le souffle coupé comme si un Cognard lui avait écrasé le ventre.

Peu à peu, il s'habitua au changement de ce cadre qui entourait les pots de confitures irradiant une lumière froide. Au bout de quelques mois, il en oublia le Quidditch. Les habitudes de six ans s'écroulaient une à une sous le poids de la responsabilité qu'il avait endossé malgré lui. Encore un mois de fuite et Hermione perdrait elle aussi ses manies, pensa-t-il. Mais cette idée lui semblait à la fois absurde et insupportable. Harry avait décidé en son for intérieur de tout faire pour préserver Hermione et ses manies si humaines et réelles, dût-il se séparer d'elle et de ses précieuses indications.

Ce soir, le vacillement de la flamme colorait l'intérieur de la tente comme la pleine lune bleuissait les feuillus dénudés et les sapins verts au dehors. Hermione profiterait certainement de ce hasard du calendrier pour confectionner une potion désinfectante.

Après tout, Hermione avait d'autres petites manies tout aussi appréciables et humaines que celle des petites flammes bleues emprisonnées dans un pot de confiture.

* * *

_Le commentaire réchauffe le coeur de l'auteur autant que les flammes bleues celui de Harry._


	22. Estimer (s')

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quarante-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "naturel(le)". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Estimer (s')**

Onze heures avait retentit dans la chambre des garçons attenante à la sienne. Hermione était encore couchée, blottie au creux des draps et couvertures qui partageaient ses nuits depuis de nombreux mois. Était-ce le fruit du hasard ou celui de la magie; ils ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi doux que ce matin-là. Exemptée de corvées matinale, Hermione rêvassait, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un certain temps. Les rares instants où son esprit s'évadait, il la tourmentait au sujet de ses parents exilés, de sa quête absurdement inévitable ou des sentiments de ses amis. Elle le bridait depuis lors et ne lui laissait jamais le moindre repos, si ce n'est le temps de l'endormissement nocturne. Or, aujourd'hui, elle s'était permise de rêvasser, en pleine matinée, et cela ne lui avait pas occasionné les maux escomptés.

Elle se leva finalement, décidée à livrer son énergie au monde et non au lit. Passant devant un miroir, elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et saisit ses sous-vêtements posés sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Son regard passa de ses sous-vêtements au miroir, sans qu'elle ne sut vraiment ce qui l'y avait attiré.

Elle se vit et ne se reconnut pas.

Elle se vit dans les yeux de l'inconnu qui note sans discernement les qualités et les défauts physiques. Elle fut assommée par ses dents de lapin raccourcies, alourdies par ses cheveux trop longs et trop frisés qui lui mangeaient le visage. Elle se ragaillardit à la vue de ses yeux qui, bien que fatigués, restaient résolus et plein de vie. Après un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle s'assura bien fermée, elle se recentra sur son visage et lui fit prendre des expressions tour à tour burlesques, énervées, rieuses ou studieuses. Si elle ne se pensa pas crédible avec un sourire plein de dents, elle se trouva plutôt jolie avec une mine réflexive. Au bout de cinq minutes, le jeu la lassa : Hermione passa en revue le reste de son corps.

Si ses parents, l'école primaire et le corps enseignant de Poudlard avaient raté une chose dans l'éducation de la jeune fille, c'était bien son éducation sexuelle. Le rapport à son corps et au corps des autres était un sujet qui passait largement au dessus de la tête d'une demoiselle aussi cérébrale qu'elle. Hermione s'en était donc royalement moquée. Elle avait bien remarqué, au fil des années, que son corps avait changé, qu'elle avait gagné des seins et des hanches dans la bataille et perdu l'arrondi du ventre et du visage qui distingue les enfants. Sans plus.

Pour la première fois, elle se vit comme la verrait Ron un jour – du moins elle l'espérait. Nue et naturelle. Ses seins trop petits, ses doigts déformés par les heures d'écritures, ses genoux rentrés, ses fesses inexistantes et ses pieds plats étaient une réalité. L'était aussi sa peau satinée, son ventre plat, son port de tête altier, ses mollets galbés, ses bras accueillants et l'harmonie de son corps.

Après s'être attardée sur ses imperfections et enorgueillit de ses qualités, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle aimait ce corps unique et différent. Elle l'aimait comme un ami connu depuis l'enfance, comme un obligatoire compagnon de route avec lequel il arrive de se disputer et de se haïr le temps de quelques heures avant de rire à chaudes larmes. Comme un doudou aussi. Comme la représentation physique de ses circonvolutions cérébrales, surtout. Définitivement, elle s'estimait.

Et si elle s'aimait, Ron allait l'adorer.

* * *

_J'aime aussi mon corps, mais j'aime davantage vos commentaires!_


	23. Extermination

**Errance**

* * *

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quarante-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "sacrifice". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer__ : Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Extermination**

Ron s'était réveillé de bonne humeur et le soleil présent ne lui avait pas fait perdre son sourire. Le temps clair était propice à la chasse, à la pêche, à la nature et aux traditions. Ron avait dégainé la canne à pêche qu'il avait taillé la veille en prévision de cette journée. Il avait ensuite chassé quelques moucherons et s'était mis en route pour la rivière qui bordait leur campement actuel. Fier comme un paon, il avait, après une petite demi-heure d'attente seulement, attrapé un énorme poisson qui nourrirait facilement les trois adolescents affamés. Il avait solidement noué sa proie au fil de sa canne, l'avait lancé par dessus son épaule pour marcher plus tranquillement et s'acheminait gaiement vers le feu de camp que Harry avait lancé au moment de son départ.

- Hey, vieux, tu as vu ce que j'ai pêché? Un super gros poisson! On ne sera pas trop de trois pour le manger, hein? Tu as vu comme il est énorme? haranga Ron en arrivant auprès de son ami.

- Heu... Ron?

- C'est pas McLaggan qui aurait attrapé un truc pareil, hein. Déjà qu'un souaffle est trop compliqué pour lui! Fanfaronna-t-il. Tu crois qu'Hermione sera impressionnée?

- Ron? Hem...

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sera! Ah, heureusement qu'il y a un homme, ici, pour nourrir les troupes! Vous seriez bien embêtés si vous ne deviez manger que des racines... En parlant de racines, je pense que le poisson serait encore meilleur avec les petits champignons qu'Hermione a cueillit hier, tu ne crois pas?

- Ron... Certainement... Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que le poisson soit mort, avant tout? le coupa Harry, le doigt pointé sur le bout de sa canne à pêche.

Ron baissa les yeux vers sa proie qui, visiblement, remuait encore vivement. Effrayé, il lâcha le bâton qu'il tenait encore en main. Le poisson s'étala sur le sol mais ne perdit pas sa motricité pour autant.

- Mais, mais... Harry... Ca bouge encore!

- Merci d'énoncer des évidences, Ron. Ce que je voudrait savoir, maintenant, c'est ce qu'on en fait, demanda Harry.

- Ben on le mange! répliqua Ron.

- Vivant?

- Non, béta. Mort.

- Et on le tue comment?

Ron équarquilla les yeux. Tuer un être vivant qui n'était pas un Mangemort? Harry n'avait-il donc plus de sens moral? Ses valeurs l'avaient-elles quittés pour qu'il en arrive à de telles extrémités? C'était un sacrifice que lui proposait son ami, rien de moins qu'un sacrifice animal, une barbarie que peu de civilisations tolérait encore, une infamie, un sacrilège face à Merlin.

- Qui sacrifie les bêtes fini par sacrifier les hommes! Nous n'allons pas tuer ce poisson! conclut Ron. Nous allons le laisser mourir de sa belle mort de poisson. Puis nous lui rendrons hommage, nous prierons pour ses parents-poissons, ses enfants-poissons et sa femme-poisson et nous remettrons son âme entre les main du Dieu-poisson.

- Il faudra envoyer des faire-parts à la famille, railla Harry.

- Oh, monsieur se moque, s'énerva Ron. Monsieur Harry croit qu'il est au dessus de tout ça parce que il est humain, lui. Monsieur Harry sait que personne ne va le traquer jour et nuit, personne ne viendra lui tendre des pièges, personne ne va le séquestrer pour le tuer dans le seul but de le manger!

Avant que Ron ait fini sa phrase, Harry se saisit d'un tison, le souleva et l'abattit sur l'animal qui rendit son dernier souffle, laissant son ami interloqué. Harry jeta ensuite le tison dans le feu et se rassit, visiblement contrarié.

- Pas pour me manger, murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Les commentaires sauvent les bébés poissons d'une pêche barbare._


End file.
